What Have You Done?
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Rule No. 1: signs are to remain IN the ground under all circomstances. They may not be used as protection against speeding vehicles.


**What Have You Done?!**

** Random oneshot crackfic time! Whooo! Haven't seen one of these in a while!**

** I decided to take a break from Endgame for a while, hope that's ok...**

** IT'S MY 60th STORY! Whooo!**

** A random idea generated by playing hours of Sonic 06! I was randomly running through Soleanna as Silver, and I had many grand adventures! Here is one of them!**

** Anyway, here is the story: enjoy!**

** XxXxXxXx **

Silver the Hedgehog jumped on the wall separating the warehouse from the rest of the town. "Hey, Blaze! This is cool!"

Blaze cast him an awkward glance as he carefully put one foot in front of the other and walked along the wall, still keeping pace with her. "Is that really necessary Or safe?"

"Yeah, if I avoid the barbed wire I should be fine..." Silver shrugged. "Hey, do you know where the heck we have to go next? I'm lost. I thought we were headed in the right direction and we ended back where we started."

"The train station," Blaze said.

"Oh yeah! Now we just need to find our way! _GAAAAHHH_!"

Blaze facepalmed as Silver tripped over barbed wire and promptly fell off the side of the wall. A few Soleanna people stopped what they were doing and glanced their direction.

"Silver, get up and stop acting like a two year old," Blaze hissed.

"Yes, Mom," Silver grumbled back in reply.

** XxXxXxXx**

** 5 MINUTES LATER**

** XxXxXxXx**

"I'll go that way, and you go that way," Blaze pointed down a street. "We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes. Try and find directions to the train station,"

"Ok, that shouldn't be too hard." Silver nodded.

Blaze went the way she had indicated, leaving the white hedgehog in the middle of a tiny plaza. He turned in three complete circles before heading off in a zig zag line, staring around the city as though trying to remember every detail.

His sightseeing was cut short as he ran into a rather potbellied man.

"I'm s...sorry, sir...! I...I..." Silver stuttered, scrambling up.

"No big deal." the man said. "Hey, watch what you eat around here. It's such good food, but I unfortunately had more than my share," he patted his stomach and burped. "You'll put on ten pounds before you know it!"

"Uh...ok..." Silver said, backing up and ducking into an alley. Was everyone in this town so weird? And downright creepy? He walked down the alley and stopped at a street sign, casting it an odd look.

"Sixty miles and hour?! In a city?! Around corners?!"

At that moment, a loud_ HOOOOOONK_ sounded behind him. Silver jumped to the side, ripped the street sign out of the ground and held it with psychokinesis in the air as a huge truck came rocketing around the corner...at 60 MPH.

"Holy crap...holy crap...holy crap..." Silver gasped.

"Look, Mommy! That fluffy cat over there killed a sign!" came a small voice.

Silver turned to see a small kid and her parent standing a few feet away. "Uh...actually, I'm a hedgehog..."

The parent of the kid cast him a worried look and hurriedly scooped her child up and crossed the street, casting Silver glances as she went. "What did I do?" Silver asked no one in particular. The street sign he had ripped out of the ground fell at his feet. "Oh...that. Blaze's gonna kill me..."

"You! Don't move!" came a shout.

Silver didn't so much as breathe as five police men ran over to him, two of which were holding nightsticks.

"What? Why? ...Do you know how to get to the train station?"

"What did you do?" the first police man demanded, pointing to the destroyed sign at Silver's feet.

"Uh...well...It was sort of natural defense..." the hedgehog said worriedly.

"How are you going to pay for that?" the second policeman asked.

"Wait...so you're more concerned about your signs than 60 mile an hour trucks tearing through the city and nearly running people over? What kind of police force are you?"

"You're under arrest for city defilement!" the third police man declared.

"Uh...nope. Sorry." Silver glowed aqua as he stepped on the sign and levitated both it and himself into the air, sort of using it as a airborne skateboard to escape the angry law enforcers. "This is cool!"

"Stop in the name of Soleanna!"

Silver lifted himself higher in the air and continued on, searching for anything that remotely looked like a train station.

** XxXxXxXx**

After a few minutes of flying around, landing on rooftops and squinting in the distance later, Silver finally found the station. Unfortunately, it was guarded by police men that must have been alerted about the white hedgehog and his street sign destroying abilities. "Ah...Blaze will know what to do..." Silver said, hopping back on his street sign skateboard and flying back to the meeting place.

He arrived early and sat in the middle of the plaza, pulling up grass and making a grass snowman out of it. "Come on, Blaze...any second now would be great..."

A loud shout sounded behind him. Silver spun around to see a group of police men standing there, all of them bearing pistols. He stood up quickly and held his sign like a shield. "I'm sorry about the sign, guys! Really! But this is crazy!"

One of the police men fired. Silver blocked the shot with a mixture of the sign and his psychokinesis. The bullet fell at his feet after indenting the metal. "Holy crap, guys! I said I was sorry...! Don't shoot me, or things are gonna get really out of hand...!" Silver began backing up.

He glanced behind the police men and saw another street sign; perfect for a getaway. The sign glowed aqua to match Silver's aura and lifted from the pavement while turning horizontal. It then proceeded to bowl into the police men, knocking them all to the side in a police man pile.

"Ha ha! Hahaha!" Silver laughed, but his moment of relief was cut short as a bullet made contact with his sign, creating a very startling _BAM_. "Uh...I'll be going, now..." he decided, turning and hopping on his sign to fly away.

"Stop him!" one of the police men shouted.

In a panic, Silver flew by more signs and picked them up as he flew along, forming a sign shield behind him to deflect the bullets. Every sign he found, he snatched. It could mean the difference between life and a bullet in his head.

** XxXxXxXx**

Blaze stopped and listened again. Gunshots...

She sure hoped to Chaos that Silver wasn't in trouble. Knowing him, he would have accidentally triggered World War III without knowing it.

The lilac cat sighed and continued on; on the lookout for any directions pointing to a nearby train station. She rounded a corner and stopped, a mix of horror, amusement and downright fear on her face.

"BLAZE! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Silver?! What have you done?! Where did you get those signs?!" Blaze demanded as the white hedgehog flew up beside her and hopped off the bent street sign he was using as some sort of air surfboard.

"From the street! Hurry! No time to explain! Get on the sign!" Silver locked two signs together just as a bullet struck them, creating an earshattering _BANG_.

"Oh, ok..." Blaze jumped on the sign and somehow managed to keep her balance as Silver hopped on and levitated them into the air, the other signs creating a barrier between them and the ground. "What happened? I thought I could leave you alone for fifteen minutes! FIFTEEN MINUTES! Is that too much to ask for?!"

Silver shrugged. "Well...I get nervous around people..."

They landed nearby what had to be the station. Luckily, the police men were nowhere in sight, so they got onto the tracks easily.

"What are you going to do with all those signs?" Blaze asked.

"Oh...I haven't thought of that..." Silver let the signs fall to the tracks with a clatter. "Happy birthday...?"

"What would I do with these?" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Use them as weapons!" Silver grabbed one of the signs and held it like a sword. "Now no one will mess with us! Including the Iblis Trigger!"

Blaze grabbed another sign and grinned. "En guard,"

** XxXxXxXx**

** Hurray, sign swiping! Happy Valentine's day, everyone.**

** I hope yours was better than mine. I sat in a corner with my guinea pig who's name is Ginny, some chocolate, and my XBox360. And I cried. Just kidding.**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
